


Defective

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Friendship, Gir is the best friend ever, Zim is Depressed, gaz befriends zim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: zim realizes he’s defective after forced to hear the tallest and soon goes into a depression.later zim accepts his fate and chooses to live a normal life on earth.....with help.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> My 26th birthday is in a few hours

Few years ago.

Zim was labeled as defective by the tallest and banished to Foodcourtia so the Tallest can revise and engage in Operation: Impending Doom II. Somehow, he had managed to escape Foodcourtia and snuck into The Great Assigning which to everyone's reaction seemed both star struck and fearful. 

The Tallest ended up decided to give him a "special mission" to a planet that was not within the realm of their plan; It was in actuality a second banishment. So Zim being the defective he is, he accepted. 

While every official Invader was given a S.I.R unit. Zim was given an old and "advanced" dubbed by the Tallest themselves an S.I.R unit who called himself as G.I.R (Garbage Information Retrieval Unit). With that settled, Zim and Gir went out and traveled to the unknown planet they were assigned to conquer.

————————

( Few months later after the invader zim movie ) 

Zim was patiently waiting, eager for them to reply. After about 5 minutes, The screen flickered with flashes of statics to which Zim lit up with biggest smile draped upon his face. When the screen was officially connected to The Massive, Zim got up in a formal fashion like always and gave the most best salute to his superiors,

"Greetings my Tallest, I would like to up-" Red turned his head away from the screen and lifted his index finger to hush him,

"Wait, don't tell me." Red sarcastically thinked about what Zim was going to say in which he already knew from the top of his head. Zim perked an antennae up in confusion,

"Ah, I got it, It's another update, right?" Red acting like he couldn't resist another moment with his favorite Invader. Zim being an Irken obviously said,

"Yes my-" Red then immediately dropped the act and screamed,

"Well quit it, you'd being doing us all a favor if you didn't!" Zim was baffled and scared, the Tallest would never raise their voice that high unless someone had stolen from their secret snack stash under The Massive. What could the Tallest be so hostile about, why didn't they want an update from him,

"M-My Tallest I don't understand why are you so-" It was Purple's turn to talk and he was mad as Red,

"Do we have to spell it out for you?!" Zim now at this point was starting to quiver in fear like a hatching, He didn't even know what to say,

"Y-Yes?" Zim flinched back into his chair, he just unknowingly dug his grave after saying that. For now, both Red and Purple after years of Zim's stupid ideas were seathing with pure rage and disgust at the short defective. 

"You were never an invader Zim, you're a pathetic disgrace of the entire Irken Empire that should've never been born into this world!" Zim just let his antennae fall and meekly said with a broken face to the screen,

"I'm not an Invader…?" Zim questions himself as the screen went blank.


	2. Journal #1 the years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib writes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. I’ve been busy rewatching zim season one though three.

Older Dib types on his computer late at night blogging to his comrades about his favorite obsession zim.

It’s been a long 2 years sense the Enter the Florpus accident and zim hasn’t been seen yet everyone else has forgotten nearly dying from the shock.

Five years later me and Gaz graduates high school early than everyone due to our superior intelligence thanks to our father that will be dearly missed due to a accident at his work that gotten himself killed.   
I simply would have blamed zim, but i haven’t seen him or his little robot....gaz is too busy playing video games to care or it’s her way of escaping reality.

One year later gaz comes home around midnight, angry breaking down the door that someone bought the last new vampire pig slayer game and the new advanced system....not a suprise though, but the odd thing was   
She didn’t want to talk about who was the person.

Two months later I finally caught gaz coming home late at three am. Why? Because I’ve been running our fathers lab and business while she’s been sneaking around at her new friends house probably playing video games and god knows what.

One of these days I’m going to catch her so she can stop being secretive and junk. I mean come on I’m her brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dib is a jerk


	3. My secret alien friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaz befriends zim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, but I’ve been busy playing Pokémon go with my mother.
> 
> Let me know if you’re interested in the story by commenting and giving kudos 💕

Two months earlier.

“Alright I’m going out!” Gaz announces before walking out the door with a bean burrito and a baseball bat, 10 minutes away from midnight.

“Gaz Wait!” Dib shouts stopping his little sister from leaving the house. “Are you sure you want to go out there and buy some stupid game?”

“Listen here big brother, just because dad is gone that doesn’t mean you’re the boss of me! you’ve got your life and I’ve got mine, so stay out of it!” Gaz glares at dib Before walking out the door.

***********

30 minutes later Gaz arrived at the new built mall because of the Enter the Florpus accident the old mall gotten destroyed.....suddenly Gaz sees a more grown up zim and his robot dressed as a dog standing in line for the new vampire pig slayer 6.

*********

“Hey zim, you’re here for the new game? I thought aliens didn’t play video games?” Gaz quietly asked behind him.

“Oh great it’s the Dib-stink’s little sister! Are you here to insult me or better yet report to your brother that I’m here!” Zim sarcastically comments.

“Hi big purple hair lady!” Gir happily comments munching on a greasy pizza slice.

“You’re avoiding the conversation zim! Where have you been? Dib thinks that you gave up on taking over earth and went home.”

“Alright Fine!” Zim snaps at Gaz. “I’ve been hiding away in depression because I’m defective, useless for the tallest! the worst part they forced me to stay here exiled and if I tried to leave they’ll destroy me!”  
“So now I’ve spent my time playing video games, reading books and trying to live a new life!”

“Wow, So you been educating yourself?” 

“Yes and sorry about your father’s death, Out of confession I’m the one who’s responsible.” Zim comments sadly. “I was working on my new generator and it overloaded your earth power and destroyed your fathers lab.”

“You know I should be angry at you, but neither dib or me was close to our father.” Gaz confessed. “Don’t worry I’ll keep your secret safe from my dumb brother.” 

“Last copy of vampire pig slayer 6 for Zim!” The salesmen announces to the line of angry children and teenagers. 

“Thank you good sir.” Zim comments accepting the game and trying to sound human wearing his human outfit and turns around to see Gaz looking pissed.

“Damnit dib’s stupid rambling costed me again and the next sale won’t be here for another 6 months!” 

“I’m sorry Gaz that was the last copy.”

“Is it okay if I could come over to your place and play the game until I get my own?” Gaz asked Zim.

“You know I spend years thinking that you’re just like your brother, but you’re not!” Zim questions gaz. “So of course new human friend, you can hangout with me and gir all day long.”

“Yay we’ve got a new playmate!” Gir said running around in circles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Gaz wouldn’t give a shit about making friends with Zim but this is my fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I’ll spell everything correctly, I’m have issues with spelling


End file.
